Collection OS: Digimon La Revolución Olímpica -La Amenaza de Arkadimon
by digimon263oficial
Summary: Esta es una Colleción De One Shots [OS] de personajes relacionados directa o indirectamente con mis fics Digimon: La Revolución Olímpica, o Digimon: La Amenaza de Arkadimon. Por ello, los personajes seran variados, y las historias y tramas diferentes (ya sea amor, aventura, drama)
1. OS 1- La Fuga

Bueno, esta es una Colleción De One Shots [OS] de personajes relacionados directa o indirectamente con mis fics Digimon: La Revolución Olímpica, o Digimon: La Amenaza de Arkadimon. Por ello, los personajes seran variados, y las historias y tramas diferentes (ya sea amor, aventura, drama)

La razón de la publicación es que al ver la actividad de foros Dz de escribir OS en un día (Daily Writes), me anime a escribir unos cuantos… (eso sí, no se piensen que voy a publicar diariamente, ni nada por el estilo)

No creo que se suban de tono (solo alguno con Lilithmon como mucho, y tampoco será para tanto) Así pues, lo califico como T, por si acaso (m sería excesivo)

Comencemos por el primero, un OS titulado…

* * *

**La fuga:**

**Queenchessmon/Bishopchessmon White**

**Drama**

Tras enterarse de la fátidica noticia, y hablar directamente con los implicados, Queenchessmon no pudo aguantarlo más. Estaba al borde del colapso. Una cosa era que Seraphimon rompiera con ella de mutuo acuerdo, tal y como ella pensaba; y otra cosa muy diferente era que la dejara por otra. Aquello era un ataque a su orgullo y una deshonra para su estirpe.

Su padre la había dicho que no se preocupara, y que pronto la noticia de la ruptura de la princesa con el ángel se olvidaría. Además, la había asegurado en múltiples ocasiones que aquella relación no duraría; que no era bueno mezclar el trabajo con el placer. Y eso era justo lo que estaban haciendo Seraphimon y Ophanimon.

Sin embargo, la princesa sabía perfectamente que su padre sólo decía aquello para tratar de consolarla. Y la verdad es que no funcionaba.

Sumado al remolino de sentimientos que la embargaban, y dejando a un lado la tristeza, estaba la culpa. El Reino de Chess era ahora la comidilla del momento. Todo el Mundo Digital esperaba que algún día Seraphimon y Queenchessmon se casaran. Sin embargo, aquel sueño no iba a ser posible. Había decepcionado a todos aquellos que habían creido en ella. También había decepcionado a su padre. Al fin y al cabo, él fue quien seleccionó a Seraphimon entre una gran lista de candidatos para que fuera su pretendiente.

Además, se encontraba perdida. No sabía que hacer. Hasta el momento, los días habían ido pasando, y ella, se había encerrado en su habitación, sola, pensando. Sólo permitía el paso a su padre, o a aquellos sirvientes encargados de traerla la comida. Y la verdad es que se estaba cansando de no hacer nada: su vida no podía detenerse sólo por una rupturo. Por mucho que doliese… no podía detenerse.

Pero tampoco sabía que hacer… Lo único que tenía claro es a quíen debía acudir, para pedir un consejo objetivo… Bishopchessmon…

No había encontrado el momento idóneo para acudir a él: siempre estaba enclaustrado en la capilla de la iglesia, confesando a aquellos habitantes del Reino de Chess que lo solicitasen, o cumpliendo el resto de sus funciones clericales. El resto de su tiempo lo dedicaba en su función de consejero del rey.

Aquella noche, decidió escaparse a escondidas e ir a visitarle a la iglesa, aquella construcción tan sobria, de piedra, pegada al castillo. A Queenchessmon no le gustaba estar en la iglesia por el ambiente tétrico y lúgubre que ofrecía el lugar. Los bancos vacios de noche tomaban un aire siniestro. Y aquellas velas y candelabros esparcidos por las paredes y por el techo, tampoco ayudaban a crear un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad. Lo único realmente bello eran las vidrieras, las cuales parecía que iban a romperse en las noches en las que hacía mucho viento.

Cuando la luna se puso en el cielo, salió de su habitación a hurtadillas, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Sus movimientos sigilosos la permitieron salir del castillo sin ser vista. La verdad era que tenía mucha práctica: solía salir de la habitación de noche, sin ser percibida con bastante frecuencia.

Llamó a la puerta de madera de la iglesia. No había ningún alma por aquellos lares. La princesa pudo apreciar los pesados pasos del obispo acercandose la puerta.

-Eres tú…- dijo nada más abrir la puerta. Estaba sorprendido. No esperaba visita a esas hoas, y menos de ella.

Queenchessmon apartó a Bishopchessmon del marcó de la puerta y entró en la capilla, directa al confesonario.

-¿Quieres confesarte?- preguntó él, confuso.

-Quiero pedirte consejo.- respondio ella. – Pero que todo lo que hablemos quede entre nosotros. ¿Entendido?-

-Entendido.- respondió él, entrando en el confesonario. -¿Sobre que me querías pedir consejo?- preguntó Bishopchessmon.

-Oh, venga Bishopchessmon, no te hagas el tonto.- respondió ella. –Si mi padre te tiene de consejero, será por algo…-

-¿Quieres que te aconseje sobre tus problemas amorosos? Sobre eso no puedo ayudarte Queenchessmon. Como comprenderas, mis votos me hacen ver "el amor" de otra forma, muy diferente a la tuya.- declaró él. Ciertamente, estaba asqueado. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que aconsejar a una cría sobre sus problemas sentimentales.

-No me refería exactamente a eso.- contestó Queenchessmon.- Mi corazón sanará cuando tenga que sanar.- dijo ella. Una lágrima comenzó a recorrer su mejilla. No estaba muy convencida de lo que decía.- Me refiero, a qué he de hacer para que todo pase; para que se olviden de mí, y de mi Reino.-

Entoncés, Bishopchessmon tuvo una genil idea: una genial y malvada idea.

-Vete Queenchessmon.-

-¿Quieres que me vaya ya? ¿Si no has respondido a mi pregunta?- dijo ella extrañada.

-Vete lejos, Queenchessmon. Alejate el reino al que has avergonzado, hasta que las cosas sigan su curso.-

Queenchessmon comenzó a captar el mensaje que Bishopchessmon la estaba mandando.

-"Si me marchó, nadie más se preguntará nada sobre mi ruptura. Dejaran de acosar a mi reino, dejaran de acosar a mi padre…"- pensaba ella. Otra lágrima comenzó a recorrerle la mejilla. –"Ya nadie sentira vergüenza por mi culpa. Y ya nadie se apiadará de mí. Nunca más… nunca más..."-

-Tu culpa desaparecera, y nadie podrá reprocharte nada.- prosiguió Bishopchessmon. El obispo seguía hablando, pero ella estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos…

-Me marcharé. Esta misma noche.- anunció ella, cortando el monologo que Bishpchessmon estaba desarrollando.

-Muy bien.- dijo él, complacido.- Has tomado la decisión correcta.-

-Con una condición.- añadió ella. Bishopchessmon frunció el ceño.- Mi padre no debe saber que yo he estado aquí. No debe enterarse bajo ningún concepto de nuestra charla.-

Bishopchessmon asintió.

-Jamás se enterará de nada. Te lo prometo.- la cogió de las manos, y la dejó marcharse a sus aposentos. Había conseguido lo que quería: Queenchessmon, la princesita del Reino de Chess, se marcharía para no volver. El debilitamiento del reino sería nminente, y él estaría ahí para levantarlo: Kingchessmon sin su querida hija no era nada.

Queenchessmon hizo rapidamente la maleta. Metió todo lo necesario e imprescindible. Cogió a su querida planta con un brazo, y con el otro, comenzó a tirar de la pesada maleta. Tenía muchas cosas necesarias.

Abandonó su cuarto y dejando la ventana abierta y la puerta cerrada con llave. Corrió escaleras abajo y salió del castillo. Atravesó todo el pueblo, y llegó hasta la muralla. Se aseguró de que las Rockchessmon que custodiaban la muralla no la vieran salir por la puerta principal. En ella, dejó colgada una pequeña nota:

-"Pápa, siento tener que dejarte de esta forma. Pero más es mi pesar por todo lo que me esta sucediendo. Si alguna vez vuelvo a este reino… te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda por ser la mejor hija que jamás hayas tenido. Hasta entonces, adiós."- decía. Con aquella frase, Queenchessmon acababa de sentenciar su destino.

Echó a correr. En aquel momento no sabía a dónde dirigirse, ni a quien pedir ayuda; pero la daba igual. Iba a enmendar su pasado: iba a caer en el olvido.

* * *

**Para todos aquellos que no sepais quienes son los protagonistas de este O**S:

**-Queenchessmon:** es la hija de Kingchessmon (rey de Chess) y por tanto, princesa del reino de Chess. Tuvo un romance con Seraphimon (muy largo) pero este la dejo repentinamente por Ophanimon. Y se fugó. (en este OS se narra el por qué de la fuga)

**-Bishopchessmon (White):** Obispo y Consejero del Reino de Chess. Creo que está bien descrito en el OS.

Bueno, este es el primer OS, espero que les haya gustado. Además, espero sus comentarios. Hasta la próxima.


	2. OS 2- El Encargo

Bueno, este es un One Shot algo más ligados a Digimon: La Revolución Olímpica. Ya que Vulcanusmon apenas ha tenido protagonista en el Fanfic, decidí hacer este OS sobre una idea que me rondaba por la cabeza…

* * *

** El Encargo **

**Vulcanusmon y ¿? –lo descubrireis al final del OS-**

La forja de Vulcanusmon, situada en un volcán de la costa del continente Server, siempre había sido el centro de la actividad siderúrgica y armamentística del Mundo Digital. -"Y lo continuará siendo."- le gustaba pensar a Vulcanusmon, su orgulloso dueño y miembro de los Olímpicos: los encargados de gobernar el Digi-Mundo en aquellos tiempos.

En su forja, Vulcanusmon tenía montada toda una cadena de montaje, en la que sus eficientes empleados, los Asuramon y los Octomon, trabajaban la mayor partedel día, construyendo toda clase de artefactos, chismes y cachivaches, así como armas: el producto más demandado.

El olímpico no solo se encargaba de revisar el trabajo de sus empleados; sino también de elaborar sus propios proyectos. Sólo unos pocos afortunados podían decir que el mismísimo Vulcanusmon había elaborado para ellos una espada, una pistola, una máquina o cualquier otro pedido que le hubieran hecho; puesto que Vulcanusmon era muy exigente a la hora de aceptar sus encargos. La mayor parte de su tiempo, lo empleaba elaborado ostentosa joyería para su esposa, Venusmon; y sólo aceptaba aquellos pedidos que le llamaran la atención, o bien supusieran un reto para él.

Sin embargo, jamás se encontró con un encargo como aquel…

Se lo había encargado un digimon de lo más extravagante, al que no había visto nunca antes de que éste realizase su pedido. Sin embargo, Vulcanusmon tenía la extraña sensación de haber oido hablar de él.

Había irrumpido en la forja sin previo aviso, cosa que estaba prohibida: a Vulcanusmon no le gustaba que nadie le molestase mientras estaba trabajando. Habia superado la seguridad, y había entrado directo como una bala al despacho del olímpico, sin que ninguno de los Octomons ni los Asuramon pudieran detenerle.

Él olímpico se giro, todavía con el soplete en la mano, y observó al demonio, enfurecido. Era una figura negra y esbelta, atabiada con una chaqueta y unos pantalones negros de cuero ceñidos; por los que se asomaba una afilada cola de serpiente. Su cara estaba tapada casi completamente por una máscara morada; dejando solamente apreciar sus tres ojos verdes, su dentadura perfecta y su cabello rubio, corto y puntiagudo.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Vulcanusmon, con desdén. Estaba furioso. Le habá interrumpido mientras acababa los pendientes para su querida Venusmon. Sin embargo, no quería entablar combate dentro de su también querida forja.

-Mi nombre no es importante.- contestó él, con una sonrisa pícara. Se ajustó el pañuelo rojo que llevaba en el brazo, subiendolo hasta la altura del hombro.

Vulcanusmon le miró directamente a los ojos. Los dos ojos frontales del demonio le miraban fijamente a los suyos, mientras que el tercero, que se encontraba un poco más arriba, permanecía cerrado; ausente.

El demonio abrió su tercer ojo de improvisto.

-¿A qué has venido?- preguntó Vulcanusmon. La verdad era que no le interesaba.

-Reparamé esto.- respondió, sacandose del bolsillo de la cazadora sus dos pistolas.- Las necesito para mañana.-

Vulcanusmon las contempló desde dónde se encontraba: sin duda alguna, estaban rotas. Era más, estaban destrozadas. Parecía como si un digimon muy grande las hubiera pisado, y vuelto a pisar hasta destrozarlas.

-Aquí no se hacen reparaciones.- contestó Vulcanusmon. -¿Cómo han acabado así?- preguntó, con algo más de interés.- Están destrozadas… Han debido de sufrir un gran impacto.-

-Una pelea contra un Spinnomon que salió mal.- explicó el demonio, poco orgulloso de lo que estaba diciendo.-¿La vas a arreglar?- preguntó, de nuevo.- Las necesito para mañana.-

-Yo no hago reparaciones.- repitió de nuevo el olímpico.- Sin embargo, eres libre de hacerme cualquier otro pedido…-

-Mi pedido es que las arregles.- insistió el demonio, empleando un tono amenazante.-

Vulcanusmon puso mala cara.

-Haciendo alguna que otra mejora…- añadió finalmente.

-¿Qué clase de mejora quieres?- preguntó Vulcanusmon, curioso.

-Algo simple, cómodo y práctico, pero efectivo.- respondió el demonio, seguro de sí mismo.- Que sea fácil de usar, y que este adaptado al combate: las voy a usar mucho.-

Vulcanusmon contempló el desparpajo del muchacho. El demonio no era más que un jovenzuelo, pero se había atrevido a venir hasta allí, para que le arreglase sus armas.

-Bueno, sí es así, veré lo que puedo hacer.- cedió al final. Sentía cierta lástima por él, aunque no sabía por qué.

-Las recogeré a primera hora de la mañana.- dijo.- No me hagas esperar.- Acto seguido, se marchó. Salió de la forja, se subió en su motocicleta y abandonó la escena, dejando tras el una nube de polvo volcánico.

-"¡De nada, eh!- pensó Vulcanusmon.- "Estos jóvenes de hoy en día…"- Hacía bastante tiempo que él había abandonado la juventud. Podría considerarsele un hombre maduro, a diferencia de su esposa, siempre tan jóven, tan bella, tan viva…

Eso le recordaba que tenía que acabar los pendientes. Se puso manos a la obra: debia terminarlos cuanto antes, y ponerse con este nuevo encargo.

_Al cabo de media hora, ya había terminado el regalo de su esposa, y se había puesto con su "pedido especial". Seguía sin saber por qué lo hacía, pero lo iba a hacer de todas formas._

A Vulcanusmon no le gustaba hacer reparaciones, no porque no supiese, sino porque le parecía una perdida de tiempo. Consideraba que era desperdiciar su talento.

Tras una hora de trabajo, ya había separado y aislado ya cada una de las piezas de cada pistola, conservando las que habían permanecido intactas, y tirando aquellas que ya no servían, sustituyendolas por otras nuevas. De esa forma, podría reconstruir las pistolas sin problema. Sin embargo, aún no se había planteado que clase de mejoras podría implantarlas…

Había separado y aislado ya cada una de las piezas de cada pistola, conservando las que habían permanecido intactas, y tirando aquellas que ya no servían, sustituyendolas por otras nuevas. De esa forma, podría reconstruir las pistolas sin problema. Sin embargo, aún no se había planteado que clase de mejoras podría implantarlas…

Vulcanusmon se sentó en la silla que tenía frente al escritorio de su despacho y se puso a pensar. Si el demonio le hubiera especificado para qué quería usar dichas pistolas, podría haber implantado alguna mejora que las ayudase a cumplir su comentido. Pero no le había dicho nada… Y a Vulcanusmon no le gustaba nada ir a ciegas.

Los encargos que le hacían normalmente, eran de digimons poderosos, que tenían claro lo que querían. Le solían dar una lista con su pedido, explicando el por qué lo uqerían, y para qué iba a ser utilizado; así cómo cuanto le iban a pagar por realizarlo. Vulcanusmon no lo realizaba por dinero, aunque una ayudita económica no le venía mal para mantener la forja. Al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de ser un negocio.

Rebuscó entre sus cajones y en sus estanterías hasta que encontró las piezas y los accesorios necesarios: acababa de tener una genial idea, pero iba a llevarle su tiempo acabarla.

Alrededor de medianoche, los Octomons fueron a avisarle de que ya se marchaban. Ya habían acababo sus tareas, y los Asuramon ya hacía rato que se habían marchado.

-¿Le queda mucho, señor Vulcanusmon?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-Un poco.- respondió el olímpico. -Me quedaré aquí por la noche a terminarlo.-

-¿Quiere que avisemos a la señorita Venusmon de que no va a llegar a casa hasta muy tarde?-

-No es necesario.- contestó Vulcanusmon, sin pensarselo dos veces. – La señorita Venusmon está acostumbrada a que yo llegue tarde cuando me quedo trabajando en la forja.- hizo una breve pausa.- Aunque gracias por la oferta.-

Los Octomons se despidieron con un cordial apretón de manos, y se marcharon a su residencia, no muy lejos de la forja, dejando a Vulcanusmon sólo, acabando su encargo…

Con las primeras luces del alba, el demonio irrumpió sin previo aviso en la forja. Ya le había avisado de que vendría pronto, pero Vulcanusmon no se esperaba que apareciera a aquella intempestiva hora.

-¿Las tienes ya?- preguntó el demonio, impaciente. –Las necesito ahora mismo.-

-Me he pasado la noche trabajando, y acabo de terminarlas.- respondió el olímpico. Si el demonio hubiera llegado cinco minutos antes, no las tendría listas.- Espero que el resultado te satisfaga.-

Vulcanusmon sacó las dos pistolas, y las puso encima de la mesa de su despacho. El demonio las cogió y se las acercó a su cara, examinandolas con sus tres ojos.

-He añadido un segundo cañón a cada pistola.- comenzó a explicar el olímpico.- De esta forma, saldrán dos balas de cada pistola en vez de una, cada vez que dispares. He añadido más espacio en la zona de carga, para que se pueda almacenar un mayor número de balas, así como un dispositivo que mejora la rápidez de disparo y la velocidad que adquiere la propia bala. Y además, la propia pistola ahora cuenta con un revestimiento de Chrome Digizoid: no creo que sufran mucho daño, en caso de que vuelvan a recibir un fuerte impacto.- concluyó, orgulloso, Vulcanusmon.- Tal y como pedías, es algo simple, pero cómodo y muy práctico.-

El demonio sonrío, de oreja a oreja.

-Tal y como esperaba, he hecho bien en pedirte este encargo. Me marcho ya.-

Comenzó a caminar, dando la espalda a Vulcanusmon.

-Espera.- le llamó el olímpico.- Ahora que he cumplido tu encargo, ¿no me vas a decir tu nombre?-

El demonio se lo pensó un par de veces antes de responder…

-Mi nombre es… Beelzebumon.- dijo, mientras se marchaba. Salió rapidamente la forja, se montó en su moto, y abandonó el lugar como alma que lleva el diablo; dejando a Vulcanusmon con la palabra en la boca.

Ahora, no estaba muy convencido de haber hecho bien en cumplir el encargo… Había oido aquel nombre antes… Decían cosas terribles sobre él…

* * *

**Nota:**

Bueno, este ha sido el 2º OS. Espero que os haya gustado. Una curiosidad, la pelea Beelzebumon VS Spinomon es por una imagen de Spinomon luchando contra Beelzebumon que circula por la red...

Quizás haga un OS sobre ella…


	3. OS 3- Mi mayor error

Bueno mis lectores (?) he aquí el tercer One Shot que he escrito para esta collección.

* * *

**Mi mayor Error...**

"Si alguna vez hube cometido algún error, sin duda fue aquel…

Sé que he de explicarme, aunque no es sencillo. Digamos que a mí, como ente maligno que soy, siempre me ha gustado corromper a los digimons. Me complace enseñarles lo relativa que es la moral, y me produce verdadeo placer ver como abandonan los que antes eran sus principios. En general, me gusta desafiar al Dios que me creó y que desde entonces me castiga. Y ésta es la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Había probado con toda clase de digimons sagrado, aunque las caídas que más me deleitaban siempre habían sido, y siempre seran las de los ángeles, los más allegados a nuestro señor Yggrassil.

Se puede decir que llevaba muchos siglos haciéndolo, y que, desde entonces, las fuerzas de la oscuridad habían aumentado sin ningún problema: ninguna de las especies que habían experimentado mis poderes se había resistido, ni tampoco se había vuelto en contra mía. Por, no directamente. Algunos iban por libre, como Barbamon, mi primera gran creación; pero ese viejo chocho que sólo piensa en el dinero no era una amenaza para mí. Al menos, no por el momento…

Sin embargo, ese afán que afloraba en mí, por seguir corrompiendo a figuras inocentes, y la curiosidad que siempre me embargaba, me llevaron a experimentar con un digimon con el que nunca me había planteado corromper: un Cupimon. La verdad era que, jamás he tomado en estima a los digimons de niveles tan bajos. Sé que todos, incluso yo, nos hemos encontrado alguna vez en esta deplorable clase de etapas, sin embargo, una vez que uno evoluciona, no quiere retornar a esa fase de inocencia y debilidad; ¿no tengo razón?.

Finalmente, una serie de circunstancias ajenas a mi control, me empujaron a realizar este experimento. Tras una serie de revuelos en la corte de los ángeles, esa "instituación" a la que tanto detesto, ascendió al poder de Heaven's Zone un Slashangemon. El recien nombrado monarca, impuso un régimen de hierro, para evitar que el control de su reino se le fuera de las manos. Sus firmes y régias medidas se tradujeron en falta de libertades rápidamente. Algunos miembros del pueblo no tardaron en irritarse; pero ninguno se atrevía a revelarse por medio a las represalias…

Ahí fue cuando yo entré en acción. No pude resistirme al ver aquel rostro inocente, de ojos verdes, revoloteando alrededor de Slashangemon, suplicandole piedad…"

* * *

** -Flash Back-:**

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Slashangemon con tono serio, enfadado. No sabía cómo aquel Cupimon había podido superar la seguridad del recinto y colarse en su despacho.

-He venido aquí, para pedirte por favor que ayudes a los más necesitados. Muchos digimons, con las nuevas políticas, están pasando hambre. Y algunos están siendo acosados por los guardias de la zona.-

-La policia política hace lo que tiene que hacer. Si me otorgaron este puesto, es, sin duda alguna, para preservar la paz, y evitar que más ángeles se rebelen contra el órden establecido.-

Cupimon asintió levemente. Era cierto que desde hacía algunos años, las protestas había arreciado, y muchos de ellos, o habían sido encerrados preventivamente, para evitar que las fuerzas del mal los corrompieran; o bien los poderes malignos se habían apoderado de ellos antes de que la corte de los ángeles pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

-Sin embargo.- protestó el benjamín.- eso no te dá derecho a establecer una dictadura.-

-¿Quién ha hablado de dictadura aquí?- Slashangemon comenzó a enfurecerse. –Lárgate, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.-

Cupimon entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía hacernada al respecto, y se dispuso a abandonar el despacho, una voz atravesó su pensamiento…

-"Sabes que él es malvado. Seguro que además ha sido la causa de todos los disturbios pasados… Debes detenerle…"- le decía la voz. Era una voz masculina, mas no muy grave. Su tono sereno, no parecía provenir de muy lejos. El digimon bebé miró alternativamente a un lado y a otro, en busca de aquel que lo llamaba. Más en aquella sala sólo se encontraban él y Slashangemon…

-"Yo sé cómo hacerlo…"- prosiguió la intrigante voz.- "Sé cómo tú puedes mejorar las cosas…"-

-"¿Mejorar las cosas?"- se preguntó Cupimon. – "¿Acaso eso es posible?"-

-"¿No habías ido por eso aquí?"- la respuesta de la voz fue precisa, contundente, y cargada de confianza. No cabía duda alguna: estaba en lo cierto.

-"¿Qué pretendes que haga?"- preguntó por fín Cupimon.

-"Derrótale."-

Cupimon no respondió. Lo que se le exigía era simplemente imposible. Ningún digimon en su etapa bebé puede derrotar a otro en su etapa ultra. A la voz se le había ido completamente el jucio, y al propio Cupimon también, por escucharla.

-¿Es qué no te has ido ya?- preguntó Slashangemon, al contemplar que el pequeño ángel aún no había abandonado la estancia. Se levantó, dispuesto a echarle.

Los pasos de Slashangemon eran lentos, o al menos eso le parecía a Cupimon. Eran lentos y pesados, e iban acompasados pon el chirriante sonido que poducía el roce de las diferentes piezas de la armadura del ángel.

Cupimon entrecerró los ojos, desesperado.

-"Haré lo que quieras."- le indicó a la voz.

-"Eso es todo lo que deseaba oir."- soltó una carcajada. Fue corta, y seca. No tenía tiempo que perder.

Una luz negra invadó el cuerpecillo de Cupimon. Slashangemon creyó que le estaba atacando, y ante aquella osadía decidió arremeter contra él con su espada.

Sin embargo, la luz se hizo más intensa, y la falta de visibilidad le obligó a detenerse momentáneamente. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, pudo observar como ahora otro digimon ocupaba el lugar de Cupimon. Había adoptado la apariencia de un niño pequeño, de cabello rubio claro y alborotado. Su cuerpecillo, cubierto por una sobria túnica blanca, presentaba unas enigmáticas marcas moradas, que conformaban arcáicos símbolos que hacía más de un milenio que no se veían. Sus cinco pares de alas, uno de los cuales coronaba su cabeza, resplandecían más que las de cualquier ángel que Slashangemon jamás hubiera visto; y los portaba cuatro anillos sagrados que portaban, reflejaban el poder que debía poseer pese a estar en una etapa no muy avanzada.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Slashangemon. No estaba asustado: él no sentía aquella clase de emociones. Por el contrario, estaba sorprendido. Jamás había visto semejante criatura.

-Soy Lucemon…- dijo el recién evolucionado Cupimon, con aire sombrío.-

-Pues Lucemon, márchate. Suficiente has hecho ya…-

Sin embargo, Slashangemon no llegó a terminar la frase. Lucemon, arremetió contra el ángel de hierro, obligándole a abandonar el despacho. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo: sólo seguía su instinto.

Slashangemon, hecho una furia, tampoco pudo controlarse, y con un golpe certero, arrastró a Lucemon hasta que el ángel chocó con el marco de la puerta principal. Unos Shakkoumon que se encargaban de custodiar la puerta, contemplaron la escena, confundidos. Desconocían el hecho de que alguien hubiera pasado al interior del palacio.

-Abrid las puertas.- les indicó Slashangemon, mientras trataba de golpear de nuevo a Lucemon, sin resultado.

Los Shakkoumon obedecieron, pese a no comprender lo que ocurría.

Slashangemon consiguió por fin asestar un sablazo contra Lucemon, y llevar la batalla fuera del palacio. La batalla continuaría en el aire.

Lucemon se alzó por el cielo con sus brillantes alas, y concentró toda la energía que pudo en sus manos. Entonces, lanzó una tanda de meteoros contra su adversario.

Slashangemon consiguió evitar el primero, pero no el segundo ni el tercero. Se sorprendió por la potencia del ataque: pese a que su rival era de nivel principiante, sin duda, tenía un poder comparable a un digimon de cuerpo perfeccionado.

Lucemon, aprovechando la confusión del momento, volvió a contentrar la energía en sus manos, pero esta vez, para conformar una espada luminosa. Se posicionó sobre Slashangemon, blandiendo su espada, y asestó un sablazo con ella. Slashangemon logró detenerlo con sus propias espadas sin ningún problema.

El ángel de hierro se dispuso a golpear con sus propias espadas al recién evolucionado Cupimon. Con el primer movimiento que realizó, logró que Lucemon peridera la concentración, y la espada desapareciera; y el segundo, un golpe directo en las alas de Lucemon, provocó que el niño descendiera de los cielos bruscamente.

Chocó contra el suelo, y trató de levantarse, más no pudo: la espada de Slashangemon había impactado de lleno en sus alas, hiriendolas de gravedad.

-Maldición…- murmuró, con la cara apoyada en el suelo enladrillado en el que se encontraba tendido.

El gobernante de Heaven's Zone descendió grácilmente, y se posicionó frente a Lucemon.

-Tras esta osadía, te prohibo que vuelvas a pisar Heaven's Zone.- anunció el monarca. Acto seguido, agarró a Lucemon por su túnica, y lo elevó.

Lucemon no era consciente de lo que ocurría en aquel momento. Lo único que rondaba en su mente era la idea del destierro. Había luchado por sus ideales, y eso era la que había obtenido. Sin duda, aquello no iba a quedar así…

Slashangemon caminó hasta el borde de la esfera que constituía Heaven's zone. Justo hasta la frontera invisible que separaba aquel paraiso terrenal de la nada…

-Que tengas una buena caída, Lucemon.- dijo, mientras estiraba el brazo, y soltaba a Lucemon hacia el vacío…

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

"La verdad es que fue un experimento divertido. Me sorprendí enormemente al comprobar que el jóven Cupimon todavía conservaba una forma angelical cuando mis poderes actuaron sobre él. Normalmente, se produce un cambio radical cuando un digimon se sume en las tinieblas. Por una vez, pensé que había fallado, más sabía que era imposible.

También fue gratificante ser el espectador de aquella lucha. Pese a que sabía que Lucemon iba a morir de todas formas, aguantó bastante más de lo que yo esperaba. Además, el final de la batalla fue impactante: esa vena sádica de Slashangemon es simplemente magnífica. Una pena que estuviera demasiado lejos de mi alcance, y que no pudiera corromperlo.

Lo curioso, y la causa de todas mis desgracias, es que Lucemon cayó tres veces. Me explicaré: primero cayó bajo mi influjo, luego cayo del cielo y bueno… Digamos que, pese a que pensé que esta segunda caída lo mataría, no fue así. Lo único que hizo fue conducime a la desgracia. Que Barbamon lo recogiera y cayera en sus garras fue un infortunio menor, una casualidad que condujo a una serie de catastróficas desdichas, que por poco suponen mi fin.

Durante todos estos siglos he hecho todo lo que ha estado en mi mano por acabar con ese ser que yo mismo había creado: una amenaza real contra mi poder y contra todo lo que representaba. Mis primeros intentos, fallidos, infructuosos, sólo lo hicieron más fuerte. Sin embargo, ahora que he conseguido acabar con él de una vez por todas, sus seis compañeros vienen a por mí. Planean traerlo de vuelta a este mundo. Y para ello, tienen que acabar conmigo. Se dirigen hacia aquí, en este mismo instante.

Sin embargo, yo no voy a permitirselo. Suficiente esfuerzo me ha costado eliminarle como para que ahora vayan a revivirlo. Y además, intentan acabar conmigo; yo que los he creado a todos y a cada uno de ellos… ¡Qué osadía!

Y lo peor de todo es que se piensan que pueden conseguirlo…

Sin duda, mi mayor error fue crearte Lucemon; crearte y no saber detenerte a tiempo…

He de prepararme para la batalla. Si estás leyendo esta carta, es que, o bien te he invitado a mi castillo, o he perecido en esta batalla contra mis demonios. Con todo esto quiero advertirte, amable lector. Mantén a tus amigos cerca, algún día los necesitaras. Una pena que yo tuviera ninguno. Pero sobretodo, mantén a tus enemigos más cerca aún. Nunca sabes cuando pueden traicionarte de nuevo.

Se despide, atentamente:

Grandracmon"

* * *

Grandracmon escondió la carta que había escrito entre dos ladrillos que había sueltos en la pared de su despacho. Sabía que sus enemigos no tardarían en llegr, y debería estar listo para cualquier cosa.

**FIN**

* * *

Hasta aquí mi tercer OS. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
